mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps2.3 logic b0mb.hc
(Logic Bomb) | image = File:Ep205.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 2 | episode = 5 | caption = | airdate = August 3, 2016 | writer = Kyle Bradstreet | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = | previous = | next = |}} is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on August 3, 2016. Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * A logic bomb is a piece of code that is inserted into software that will execute a malicious action only when one or more specified conditions (if/then) is met. Logic bombs are often components of viruses set to execute at a designated time. * The extension: .hc identifies a volume encrypted by VeraCrypt, a fork of TrueCrypt. Summary Elliot writes the FBI hack malware from Ray's computer. Darlene tells Angela that they can wipe the FBI's records connecting her to the Allsafe CD if she helps, but she declines. Joanna's contact fears that the FBI is onto them, so she orders him killed. Elliot tells Ray that he must communicate with his previous IT specialist, "RT"; Ray reluctantly agrees and brings RT over. Dom and her team travel to China to investigate the Dark Army's involvement in Five/Nine. There, they meet Minister Zhang, the Chinese Minister of State Security, who is actually Whiterose. After Dom and Zhang have a private conversation, gunmen attack the office, killing most of Dom's team. Joanna gets a phone call from someone breathing heavily, possibly Tyrell. After her ex-boyfriend Ollie sells her out to the FBI, Angela decides to aid with the hack. Elliot asks RT what happened to him and RT reveals that Ray runs a black market website like Silk Road, trafficking drugs, weapons, and sex slaves. That night, thugs break into Elliot's house, drag him into the street, and beat him while Ray reminds him that he was warned not to look. Episode Notes * The news broadcast on the television in the bar reported the legalization of same-sex marriage in the United States. That places the events in this episode on and around June 26, 2015, roughly six weeks following the 5/9 hack. * The gowns Whiterose shows Dom are from the Qing Dynasty, the final ruling dynasty in China, which ran from 1644 to 1912. Whiterose noted that the embroidered yellow dress was owned by royalty; during this time, yellow clothing could only be worn by members of the royal family. * As they discuss mortality, Whiterose quotes Macbeth (Act V, Scene 5) to Dom: ::Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, ::That struts and frets his hour upon the stage, ::And then is heard no more. It is a tale ::Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, ::Signifying nothing. Technology * The programming language that Elliot uses to code the logic bomb at the beginning of the episode appears to be Ruby. The .upcase method and ~= operators are a dead giveaway. Music Trivia *The painting in Whiterose's house that xe introduced to Dom is Chinese artist Fang Lijun's "1999.6.1". Deleted Scenes *At the Chinese airport, Dom, Santiago, and the female agent are waiting in customs. Dom says that she doesn't ever want to fly again considering how sick she got despite being heavily medicated. She laments that this trip may be a waste of time. The female agent gives exposition as to why they are there when Jesse arrives warning them of the air, the water, and data roaming charges. *At the E Corp building lobby, Angela is waiting for the elevator when a group of people with FBI badges arrive and surround her, also waiting. Angela is nervous. They all enter and a man holds the door for Angela. She shakes her head and doesn't enter. Gallery fr:eps2.3_logic_b0mb.hc Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes